1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel alkali-soluble organopolysiloxane.
2. Prior Art
Alkali-soluble organopolysiloxanes are already known in the form of the straight-chain, phenol-functional organopolysiloxane described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) No. 61-256347 (256,347/86) and the polyorganosilsequioxane described in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 62-96526 (96,526/87), both applications are the basis of U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,169, issued May 17, 1988, to Sugiyama et al. In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai) No. Sho 62-104,032 (104,032/87) to Hitachi KK, a diorganopolysiloxane having hydroxyphenylalkylene groups side chains and a hydroxyphenylalkyl polysilsesquioxane are known to be useful in alkali development-type organic silicon resist composed of alkali soluble siloxane polymer and a light or radiation sensitive dissolution inhibitor.